Artemis Fowl and the Spectra Temple
by kawaii-chibi-tenshi
Summary: Basically I have a vague plot but I'm not a very good righter and would like some one to take my idea and create a story with it. I've also written a section that you can use or modify however you want. hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.**

Basically I have a vague plot but I'm not a very good righter and would like some one to take my idea and create a story with it. I've also written a section that you can use or modify however you want. I once up loaded it as a challenge on to the Artemis fowl fan site but got no response so I decided to try here instead.

**Storyline:**

Someone has stolen the crystal gem that prevents haven from collapsing in on itself and stops the creatures from hell from crossing into our world hence sending it into ciaos.

Artemis and Holly quickly retrieve the gem only to have it brake in the escape, now there only hope is to find the last remaining relative of the gem maker and taker her to the Spectra Temple (the temple of unseen realms).

Alexa (I quite like this name to be used as it sounds like elixir, as in the elixir of life) is a half elf, although she doesn't know it and just so happens to be the very person there looking for the gem makers last descendant. Jay somehow gets mixed up in the adventure, I'm not shore how (maybe he is a cadet that works with holly or a human that got caught up in it all somehow) and the rest is up to you :)

**OC:**

Jay/Jayson - ladies man/player, good looking, smooth talker but there when it really counts.

Alexa – cool girl, sarcastic, kind of mean, thinks all guys are players and won't let anyone get close to her because of her background (parents left her with her uncle who is an abusive alcoholic). Doesn't trust people.

**Section of story:**

Alexa's gaze drifted on to each member of the group and with each pause the panic that had been buried roes until she could cope no longer. "I can't do it, I just can't, I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am" she gasped, liquid welling up behind her eyelids.

Jay knocked back another snarling creature and rounded on her, grasping her shoulders so tightly that a bolt of pain leapt down her arms. He forced her to face him but when he sore Alexa's tear stricken cheeks the anger subsided.

His grip loosened and a gentle smile spread across his lips. "You don't have to be"

Jay's arms wrapped round her slim figure guiding her towards his body. Alexa stiffened ready to protest but she was too tired and his warmth too inviting.

As she relaxed into his embrace different coloured light emerged from each side of the heptagon platform, creeping into the middle and rising like a spear through Alexa's chest, lifting her limp body so that it hovered above a waterfall of color.

A piercing scream rippled through haven followed closely by a dome of pure white. All the jinni fled in desperation to escape the glowing wave that swept through the maze of a cave dispersing every cell of the unsightly creatures with a single touch.

The dome continued at a steady pace till it reached every corner of haven then became invisible to the observers leaving nothing more than a layer of dust that settled on the surrounding.

Alexa woke to a smell of antibiotics in a bed almost too small for her. The room was dimly lit but in the daze of black and grey she could just about make out the door. Swinging her legs rapidly she got to the door at a near run. She yanked it open with such force that the hinges creaked in protest against the unjust treatment.

Alexa rushed down the corridor searching for a sign of life, anything to prove that what had happened wasn't a figment of her imagination. She rounded the next corner crashing head first strait in to a semi tall, dark haired, handsome looking guy. She looked up at him from the ground where she had landed and at a whisper said "Jay"

"Hiya there, I was just about to see if you were up" he explained with his usual devilish smile. He offered her hiss hand which she tool with a sigh of relief, it hadn't been a dream.

"Come on the others were starting to worry" Alexa followed jay in to a brightly lit waiting room and there stood the whole crew not a scratch on them, that magic really is something thought Alexa with a smile as she greeted the others.


End file.
